


How a Kryptonian heart breaks

by Molly_Doyle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Doyle/pseuds/Molly_Doyle
Summary: Lex lays out his revenge on Lena after her defiance at the prison and going back to helping the superfriends.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple day. 

It was going to be a simple day. 

She would go to work, get the awful board meeting over and done with. Fill out a few papers, have lunch with Kara, go home, get changed and then go to game night with everyone. Her first game night since everything happened, where she can openly ask Kara to pop her popcorn with her eyeballs. 

But nothing is simple for a Luthor. 

Whilst Lena sat signing the several proposals someone had burst through her door. The someone was her now (supposedly) reformed older brother. Lena’s throat clenched seeing him, she hadn’t seen him since the night at the prison lab. Lex just swaggered in with a proud grin; his hands fiddled with a button on his blazer, opening it, giving him a more casual look. “Lex...” Lena whispered pushing herself out of her seat to try and stand taller than her deranged brother, “Please Lena, sit! Let’s talk” his right hand, decorated with a silver signet ‘L’ ring, pointed Lena back to her seat as Lex sat himself on the seat opposite from her. Confused but not one to question Lex in a good mood Lena sat. She moved the papers away and crossed her legs, trying to make herself more comfortable. “How have you been?” Lex grinned clasping his hands, “I have been well. Helping Supergirl, trying to get my company back to its former glory” Lena sneered remembering how much better her company was before Lex decided to help completely rewrite the universe. “That’s good to hear. You have always been the person to look to the future and Supergirl...well I don’t have much control, do I?” Lex smiled taking his blazer off and walking over to Lena’s alcohol cabinet and pulling out a tumbler and a bottle of Lena’s preferred Scotch. “Never approved of Andrea getting you into this stuff so young. After father, I hoped we wouldn’t have another alcoholic in the family” Lex mumbled to himself pouring the amber alcohol and downing it. “Well, alcoholism sort of comes with the job” Lena snorted knowing her liking to the liquid. Lex then poured another two glasses and walked over to Lena handing her the glass from his right hand. With fake gratitude, Lena took it and carefully sipped the alcohol, “Now why are you here? After our last talk I thought that you would go back to your old homicidal ways” Lena smiled looking over to her brother who was staring intently at her glass that had been placed back onto her pristine white table, “Oh Lena I hope that I am not that predictable” he laughed leaning on the wall, “Sadly you are Lex” Lena pursed her lips trying to suss out her brother. He was being way too calm and kind for Lex. What was his plan? 

Seeing his sister trying to work out his plan Lex walked over to her and smiled, “Well it’s good to see that I haven’t lost my old tricks” his smile just grew and dread-filled Lena. A psychopath grinning is never a good sign. Lena attempted to push herself back in her chair but Lex grabbed a hold of the chair stopping her. And ever so slowly leant over her gripping her wrist and the arm of the chair. “I still can’t believe that you chose that disgusting alien over your family...your blood!” his smile kept up as he spat out his words of hate, “You chose the Danvers sisters, that Martian, the weird computer alien thing, that girl who uses dream energy over your blood! Why? Why would you choose them over me? I who has always been proud of you pushed you to become what you are today! So! Why?” Lex’s grip had grown tighter and Lena attempted to struggle out of it. “Lex...” Lena whispered trying to plead to her brother, “What? Does it hurt? Imagine the amount of hurt I have felt!” Lex barked pushing the chair back in anger. 

Cradling her hurt wrist Lena watched as Lex stormed over to her door and locked it. She attempted to get onto the intercom to Eve but the angered voice of her brother made her freeze, “Don’t! If you do, I might as well put a bullet in your head right now!” his threat was met with compliance. Lena moved away from the button and sat back down, “Lex we can work this out” Lena pleaded knowing her brother would have a weapon on him. The siblings then fell into silence. Lena watched his chest rise in frustrated breaths and Lex paced the ground. Silently cursing himself for getting emotional and revealing his plan to Lena. 

And whilst he cursed himself, Lena sat in dread and fear. She couldn’t call for Kara. Lex would have some form of Kryptonite on him that would kill the blonde within a second. She couldn’t call Alex. Lex would just shoot her before she could get here. Brainy? Lena doubts what the alien computer could do. So, she just sat and attempted to hold herself together. 

It’s a yearly occurrence for her life to be threatened so, why is she shaking right now? Why are her eye’s brimming with tears? Why do her mind and heart beg her to shout out for the blonde Kryptonian? 

Lex finally stopped pacing and stared Lena down, “Well surprise sis. Every other attempt I have made on your life somehow flops so I thought that I would deal with you myself” Lex proclaimed sticking his hands into his pockets and pulling out a gun. Fearfully looking up Lena met two blue eyes filled with hatred, “You're here to kill me?” Lena asked failing to hide her fear, “Yes Lena. I am because, as long as you live that Kryptonian will always live” he growled walking around the table to Lena. “Do I get to know how you plan to do it?” Lena asked watching Lex lean on her table in a relaxed fashion. 

His grin returned. 

Taking off his signet ring he handed it to Lena, “Remember when you were little and you had that little spy phase? When I introduced you to the James Bond book?” Lena nod not knowing where Lex was going, “Well remember when we made the spy gadgets from the books?” Lena nod again, “Well I always found the spy gadgets fun and I especially loved the ring camera from A view to kill. So, I got to thinking. If they could fit a camera in a ring. Why can’t I fit a small compartment into my ring, small enough to hide a chemical or something?” Lena turned the ring over to see an opening in the back of the ring. Lex then jumped up from his seat and clapped his hands, “Now after I made that I had to think on what I could put into it. Kryptonite won't do anything to you, cyanide wouldn’t let me have this speech so, I got an alien poison that the DEO housed. From Melisametoria, no taste, no smell, takes effect after maybe three hours after consumption and kills like cyanide, just has a longer reaction time. It’s a rock but dissolves like a salt” Lex then picked up the glass of scotch he had offered Lena, “And the amount given doesn't matter. Still kills” Lex handed the glass back to Lena who had finally realised what he had done. He had poisoned the alcohol. Lena took it and watched Lex walk away from her desk. 

She was going to die and there is nothing she can do but wait for it to take effect. “You have two hours forty-three minutes” Lex smiled sitting back down in front of Lena who was still staring at the glass. Like if she kept staring at it, she would finally see the poison. After a sufficient time had passed Lena placed the glass down and looked up to Lex, “Can...can I call some people?” Lena’s plea came out in a sob she had been intending to hold down, “Why should I? You could just shout to your little DEO friends and they would have a bullet in me before you eventually drop” Lena knew that her request was stupid. Lex would always look out for himself, “I won’t! I won’t tell them; I will make it sound like a normal call” Lena didn’t know why she was giving him reassurance. He should rot in hell for all she cares but, she really needed to hear Kara’s voice. Grumbling to himself Lex got up and poured himself another glass of scotch, “Fine but if you squeal. I promise you after you die, I will make the Kryptonian scream” Lena winced at his threat however she would never question his threat so, Lena pulled her phone out and tapped on a number, 

“Hey, Alex!” Lena tried her best to hide the sorrow in her voice, “Hey Luthor. What’s up? Not bailing on game night, are you?” the elder Danvers sister made a small laugh escape from Lena, “No I am not...” a sharp pain stung at Lena’s heart, she didn’t know if it was from the poison or from the fact that she was lying throughout her death, “...I, I just called to ask what I should bring. Now know that Kara is an alien I thought that I might find some alcohol that might actually get that little puppy buzzed” that comment made both women laugh, “Well for us lot you have a fine taste so you choose Luthor. The more expensive the better...”, “Alex stop taking advantage of Lena’s money. Hi, Lena” Lena smiled at hearing Kelly’s voice, “Ok choose whatever you like and yes there is this Alberium rum that has been proven to get Kara drunk” instinctively Lena reached across her table and jotted down Alberium rum on a post stick note, “Oh! I have an idea!” Alex proclaimed make a smile appear on Lena’s face, “Let’s mix Kara’s lime soda with the rum, don’t tell her and get her wasted!” Alex’s plan made Lena laugh, it would have been hilarious to see. “Sounds like a plan” Lena lied choking back a sob, “Sure is. See you later Luthor”, “Oh one more thing Alex” Lena heard Alex hum in response, “Thank you for being my friend. After everything it must have been hard to trust me...just thank you” Lena had managed to pat away some tears, “Of course Lena. But if you beat me at Mario tonight you are dead to me” Alex joked making the two women laugh, “Of course. Goodbye Alex” Lena whispered letting a tear go, “See you later Luthor” and Alex was gone. 

Lena didn’t bother to look to Lex and tapped on the first number in her speed call. Kara. It rang for a little until and exacerbated Kara picked up, “Hey Lena! Is everything ok? Your heart is racing” Lena cursed. She had actually forgotten that Kara could check in on her whenever “It’s nothing. Just an eventful morning” Lena lied. She had intended to hide her fear and sadness as she did for Alex but, just hearing Kara’s voice made the young Luthor’s heartbreak, she wanted to continue hearing that sunny voice of Kara Danvers. It can’t be that last time she heard it. It can’t! “Hey, are you ok? You sound sad?” Lena begged any God to keep Kara at CatCo, ”Yeah I am fine. I have just had an eventful morning...I just needed to hear your voice” Lena whispered, tears coating her cheeks. Lena held the phone to her chest as a sob escaped her lips, Kara was too good for her. “Lena do you want me to come over you sound like you need a friend?” Lena could hear Kara grabbing her coat, “No! No, I am fine now just hearing your voice and I have a meeting in an hour so, it’s fine” she lied again, “Oh ok...see you at lunch? I am bringing big belly burger” Kara’s voice seemed to grow with joy at the mention of food, “Of course...” Lena looked up to her clock. Lunch was at twelve, that was in four hours. Plenty of time. “See you at lunch. Bring extra fries because I am not sharing” Lena then clamped a hand around her mouth strangling a cry. “Of course, boss. See you at twelve”. 

When the beep came through Lena let out a long sob. She wanted Kara. She needed Kara. She had so many things to tell her. So many things to do with her. 

When she calmed down Lena drank the rest of the poison-laced alcohol. There was no point in worrying now, “You going to stay here until I die?” Lean asked Lex who had been reading a book, “Yep. Got to make sure you actually die” he gave Lena a reassuring smile before going back to his book. They fell into a silence as Lena wanted to remember the bubbly voice of Kara Danvers, she wanted her voice to be the last thing she remembered. 

As the three hours stopped Lena had felt her heart flare-up in heat, like heartburn. Her body shook with pain and finally, all of her senses dulled out allowing for her body to slump back in the chair. 

And Lex walked out. Telling Eve that Lena was taking a nap before lunch and for her to not disturb her. 

Twelve o’clock came. Kara strode up to Eve with two bags of Big belly burger. Her bright smile was accompanied with her putting a bag on Eve’s desk, “Cheeseburger extra fries. Can I head in?” Kara pointed to the door as she walked over,  
“Thank you Kara and yes she has been sleeping for the past few hours” Kara’s heart broke, she should have come earlier. It was clear she needed a friend she shouldn’t have trusted her and barged into the office. 

Kara pushed open the door with a joyous chirp, “Hi Lena! I have food!” Kara’s eyes had been on the sofa thinking of Lena taking a nap but the CEO wasn’t there. Looking over the room Kara saw Lena’s black chair turned around facing the Nation city skyline, “Lena?” Kara questioned walking over to the chair. Concern grew in the blonde as Lena would have responded by now. When Kara caught sight of Lena she dropped the food and scrambled to the brunette's side. 

Her skin was white. Her lips and shirt stained with red blood. 

Kara’s cupped her face and searched for a heartbeat... 

Silence. 

“No, no, no, no. Lena, Lena wake up!” Kara begged to start to cry. After a few firms shakes evidently didn’t wake her Kara bundled Lena into her arms and shot off toward the tower, Alex and J’onn can save her. They can always save her. She will always save Lena Luthor! 

Crashing down, Kara ran into the room. Making Alex, J’onn and Kelly looked up at the frantic blonde. “Alex! J’onn! Please save her! I..I just found her like this a few minutes ago! I don’t know what to do!” Kara sobbed laying Lena on the table. J’onn and Alex got to looking over Lena immediately as Kelly took hold of Kara and dragged her to another room. 

Once alone Alex did CPR for thirty minutes trying to restart the Luthors heart. Tears covering her as she forced her body to carry on and continue the motion. J’onn had stepped back after one touch of Lena, his own sobs being heard by the auburn lady, “J’onn help me! I am getting tired I can’t help her if I am tired” Alex looked to the Martian with a plea. Slowly J’onn walked around to Alex and pulled her off Lena, “Alex she’s gone” J’onn cried pushing her away from Lena’s body, “No! I talked to her this morning! We’re are going to prank Kara! No!” Alex attempted to push past the man but, he just wrapped her in a hug. With his arms around her Alex’s knees buckled and she fell to the ground in a sob, “She...can’t” Alex cried not caring that her and J’onn’s tears had started to combine. 

The two were tourn apart when a familiar whoosh entered the room. The face of Alex’s baby sister fell seeing the two on the ground crying and the lifeless body just lay on the table. “Alex, why aren’t you doing anything? She needs help. She needs medicine or something. What do human’s need in this sort of thing?” Kara asked rushing over to the body. However, Alex had jumped in the way of Kara and wrapped her arms around her baby sister,  
“Kara...she’s dead. Lena is dead, she has been for a while now. Kara, I am so sorry” Alex had to steady herself as she felt the Kryptonian go limp in her arms. An ocean had filled the blue eyes, “No...Alex no. I, I was going to ask her on a date. I never told her that I loved her...Alex no you can always do something. I always save her! I am her hero I save her!” Kara had broken down in her sister's arms. A once-mighty being sobbing her heart out in her sister's arms.

“I am so sorry Kara. I am so sorry”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex won't win.

Kara had been lost. She was just a husk of a person. 

It had been months after she died and the Kryptonian had lost herself. A few days after Lena had gone, they had scanned through the security cameras to see that the last person to leave Lena’s office was Lex. With a smug grin and a flaunting swagger. They also found out that Lena had left everything to Kara. 

It had dumbfounded everyone, especially Kara. No one knew of the inheritance, no one knew that Lena had a will. She was only 27. She had no need for a will. So, when Lena’s lawyer phoned Kara telling her they needed to talk Kara hadn’t expected for the man to hand over every deed and bank account Lena owned. Kara could only mumble out a shocked thank you and scamper away to a nearby bar. The alien finally understood why her sister and dead lover sought the aid of alcohol in their time of need. 

Barry had been down the other day. He offered his condolences but, he truly didn’t know what to say to Kara. When they met up after Mon-El left Kara was sad but not distraught. The blonde barely spoke, she just curled herself up on the sofa hugging a Nation city University jumper. The speedster attempted to tempt Kara into going to Central city for the weekend but, she shot him down. Claiming she had somewhere to be. He later found out the somewhere was Lena’s grave. 

Burying Lena was the trickiest thing to do. At first, everyone thought of Ireland, they remember her talking about her Irish mother and whenever she spoke of the land, she had a sad fondness linger in her voice. So that prompted Alex and Brainy to do some digging to find Lena’s birth certificate. Apparently, she was born in Kilkenny. But it didn’t feel right burying her across the world, with no one there to see her. So, they decided to bury her in National city; where she was happy, where her friends can go see her every day. 

The husk of sunshine was currently sat at her desk in CatCo. Scrolling through the internet trying to find something she could half-heartedly write about. Around mid-day, Andrea had stopped by the blonde's office, “Hello Miss Danvers” the woman’s heavy Spanish accent made Kara turn around and give her a fake smile, “Hello Miss Roja’s. What brings you here?” Kara asked seeing her boss sit in the seat in front of her, “I wanted to see if you are ok. Everyone is aware of how close you are Lena were. I once held that title until I broke her trust” Andrea could see how dull the once blue eyes were. The woman would actually beg for Kara to chew her head off like the first time they met. Leaning in the woman started to speak again, “Kara you don’t have to be here. Take as much time off as you need, I would rather you come back happy than sad. Lena wouldn’t want that” the cracking of the pen Kara was holding startled Andrea, “Don’t speak of Lena like you knew her. She was amazing, she was doing amazing things until...until Lex came back” Andrea could see the hatred in Kara’s words. No one had heard or seen Lex since the murder, he had just disappeared. And good for him because Kara was willing to kill and so was Clark. When the man heard of his cousins' lovers murder he offered Kara his help of killing the Luthor tyrant. “But I thank you for your sympathies but if you don’t mind, I have to get back to work” Kara threw a taught smile and turned back to her computer to continue her scrolling. Sensing that her presence was no longer wanted Andrea stood up and took her to leave. 

The CEO of Obsidian North decided that she needed to take a trip down to the familiar therapist who was close to the Danvers sisters. Knocking carefully, she pushed the door open to see the smiling therapist look up and usher her boss in. “Andrea! Please come in” Kelly almost shouted putting a book away on her wall, “Thank you, Kelly. Though I come here with a bit of a concern” Andrea spoke with a tender tone as she sat. With concern Kelly also sat and pulling her table to her chest, ready to get taking notes. “It’s about Kara” hearing her girlfriends' sisters name Kelly pushed the tablet away, “Today I attempted to get her to take some more leave but she just got back to work. I don’t want to push her but, she has just...” Andrea stopped not knowing how to word her next statement, “Gone? Faded? Been replaced with someone else? I think I know what you are trying to say. Alex and I have been trying our best to help her but, she has just locked herself away” Kelly explained huffing out an exhausted breath remembering their attempts to get the blonde to smile, “Kara loved Lena and never got to tell her. That is what eats up her heart. I would suggest for her to uses the VR lenses but, I am afraid that she will...”, “Hide herself away in the lenses living her perfect life with Lena? I know, the lenses were the first thing I also thought of” Andrea sighed rubbing her temple, “Tonight I will go round to her place with Alex again. I might even drag Nia around; she always brightens the place” Kelly smiled making the plan, “If Kara comes in tomorrow, I will go around to see her. Thank you, Kelly. Have a good day” Andrea then got up and left; leaving Kelly to phone Alex and tell her of her plan. 

Kara had taken up to taking the bus home now. Well not exactly home. She would take the bus across town to the cemetery and lay a bouquet of pulmonarias on Lena’s headstone. She would then sit for a few hours talking to Lena; telling her about her day, asking her opinion on an article she was planning on writing and then she would walk home. 

Fiddling with her keys, Kara opened the door and heaved a bag of groceries into her normally dark apartment. But today her lights were on and a smiling bald man stood in the middle of her apartment. “Supergirl. How are you?” Lex mocked seeing the bags under the Kryptonians eyes. Kara felt anger flourish in her chest but, her body was just too tired and couldn’t be bothered with throttling the mad man. Heaving the bag over to the kitchen counter Kara questioned the man, “What do you want Lex?” she scowled unpacking her food. Kara didn’t bother to look at Lex but, she really should have. He stood in the room with utter astonishment written across his face; his jaw opened a few times trying to articulate some words but he was just dumbstruck. “Ok sorry but you have done something no one else has done. You have confused me” Lex’s exacerbated statement made Kara look up from the plastic bag, “You see I was well aware of my little sisters love for you and normally the lovers...” Lex overexaggerated a hand pointing to Kara, “...want to kill their murderer” Lex points to himself. Kara blinks a few times trying to work out how to respond to him, he was right she should have killed him as soon as she registered, he was in her apartment. “Well, I am tired, Lex. I don’t know what to do” Kara moved so she was standing adjacent to Lex. Her hands going to play with her black frames, “I just want to know one thing...” Kara whispered looking back at Lex with heat now rising in her fists and eyes. Lex hummed happily to give the Kryptonian news, “Why did you have to kill her?” Kara’s voice cracked as she spoke, “No one who crosses me lives” Lex had spoken like it was a known fact. Kara couldn’t believe what he was saying, fresh tears invaded her vision. “Why did you have to kill her though? Was it because she didn’t fit in as a Luthor?” Kara asked trying to hide her pain. Lex just scoffed at her, “I know...I know that if I asked her to marry me, she would have taken my name. She wouldn’t be a Luthor, she resented the name. Why couldn’t you have just left her alone so I could love her” she cried. Kara’s eyes had wandered over to a picture of Lena and her that was on her coffee table, that only prompted more tears. 

And Lex started to laugh. He buckled over in laughter and whipped away a tear of joy. “Oh wow. Looks like I discovered a Kryptonians second weakness. Love. Don’t know why? Lena was pathetic compared to me; she was an idiot who thought with her heart that. That. Was her downfall” Lex’s tirade of insults was matched with a fury building in the blonde. He continued to insult Lena for another full minute until a hand gripped around his throat. Lex had barely comprehended what was happening until his back was forced onto the wall and the hand around his throat clamped down shutting his voice out for a pained gag. 

Once he focused his eyes on the face in front of him, he could see the fury of the last daughter of Krypton. A fury that could destroy a planet. The fury and pain of a God who lost the person they love. 

“Do not speak of her. She was my sun. She knew everything about me! She...I loved her!” Kara shouted forcing her hand to close more making Lex kneel to the ground. His gaged response drowned out the sound of Kara’s apartment door open. “Kara!” within seconds J’onn and Alex grabbed hold of Kara and forced her off Lex. “No! He deserves to die! He deserves to rot in hell!” Kara shouted in protest as J’onn dragged her across the room and pinned her to the wall, “J’onn don’t!” Kara cried trying to push him off her, “Kara no. Lena wouldn’t want you to turn into a murderer. She would want you to be happy and live your life. Don’t throw it away because of him” J’onn barked back caressing Kara’s tear sodden cheek, “Kara don’t throw your life away” J’onn consoled pulling Kara into a hug. And the Kryptonian broke in his arms. She held onto the Martian and sobbed. So J’onn just stood there and rubbed her back, telling her everything was going to be ok. 

In his midst of condolence, Alex appeared at the door next to them. Lex in cuffs. “I will take him to the tower” she whispered forcing Lex out the door, “Hey mind the hair” he joked only to receive a punch to the head, “Get walking you idiot” Alex growled shoving him down the hallway. 

Arriving at the tower was more work than Alex wanted. Lex had moaned all the way there and was trying her patience. The auburn woman had forced the bald man into a chair and zip-tied him to the chair. “You know that was a very sweet conversation you had with Lena and no doubt I would have loved to see the little Kryptonian get wasted” Lex laughed making Alex freeze as she finished setting up the cameras in the room. She turned to see the proud grin on his face, “I was in the room with her. She had already drunk the poison and begged me to let her phone someone. Got to say I was surprised to see she phoned you first” Lex laughed watching Alex lean on the table, “You were with her when she died?” Alex asked only to have Lex giggle back, “Had to make sure that your little Kryptonian wasn’t going to save her” he laughed and Alex just walked out the room to the little lab she had set up in the tower. 

In the lab, there were different pieces of equipment and chemicals. Alex looked over the chemicals and saw two that caught her interest. Cyanide and liquid Kryptonite. She had never intended to use the Kryptonite but it was there. And her sister was right. 

Lex deserved to die. 

Mixing the two was easy. Surprisingly they mixed well, there was no indication that she had mixed the two. The former government agent filled a syringe with the liquid and walked back into the room with the tied-up man. “It won’t work on me. I have built quite the immunity to Kryptonite” Lex laughed not resisting Alex who was cutting open his sleeve, “You killed an amazing woman” Alex growled cutting his right arm free and looking at the crook of his arm for a vein. Before Lex could question her Alex plunged the syringe into his arm and ejected the liquid from the syringe. She then tied him back up and decided to explain to Lex what she did, “I mixed cyanide with the Kryptonite so, when they find you die tomorrow it will look like Kryptonite poisoning, not cyanide poisoning. Because no one but you know what Kryptonite does to a human” Alex then walked away. Leaving Lex to die alone, “Rot in hell you monster. Hopefully, this will bring my sister some solace” Alex growled leaving the room. 

Arriving back at Kara’s was something new. They were all laughing and surprisingly, Alex didn’t feel any regret. She just sat on the floor next to her sister and told stories of the happier times when Lena would get them all drunk. The reminiscing seemed to help Kara. That Luthor woman will always hold her heart, just like Mon-El but, at least they could laugh and finally give the world a good Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know so many people wanted to have a second chapter so thank you all for reading. Hope I didn't make too many of you's cry.


End file.
